


When The Day Met the Night

by dysphoricrhapsody



Category: Panic! at the Disco, When The Day Met The Night - Panic! at the Disco (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoricrhapsody/pseuds/dysphoricrhapsody
Summary: When Brendon first laid his eyes on him, “He is perfect,” he thought. When the man passes his coffee shop every morning, he always catch a small glimpse of him from the counter of his shop.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 12





	When The Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic :) i wrote it during a very boring motivational speech at school. enjoi

When Brendon first laid his eyes on him, “He is perfect,” he thought. When the man passes his coffee shop every morning, he always catch a small glimpse of him from the counter of his shop. His thin features and his beautiful face reminded Brendon of the moon. Brendon couldn’t really remember a person’s face often but he tried to remember the man that looked like the moon. It’s not like he’s gay or something. He just admired the moon man’s features. The way he moves, the way he plays with his hair while walking. The small details he does involuntarily. Brendon just admires that. Yet he never knew who the moon was. He doesn’t know how he is, what books does he reads, let alone his name. Brendon just knows that he calls him the moon.

It all changed when one day someone came in to the small coffee shop while Brendon was cleaning the counter top. The bell rang and Brendon stopped and looked up and he swore he has never seen a face prettier than that.

“May I take your order?” Brendon asked, now looking away from the moon’s face because he knew if he stared longer he would begin to blush.

“A cup of caramel latte, please? Thanks,”

Brendon nodded and went to make his caramel latte as he doesn’t want to make the moon to wait too long. The moon looked around, probably amazed by the decoration of the shop. Probably. Brendon couldn’t read him much because of his lack of expression. Or he could be judging the less effort being put in the decoration of the shop. (Well it’s not really the lack of effort. It’s just that Brendon has only some workers and not that much time, damn it). When Brendon was done with the latte, he closed the lid of the paper cup and took a sharpie from the counter.

“Your name?” Brendon asked, still looking at the latte.

“Ryan,” he answered, a smile in his voice.

Brendon looked up, taking a small glimpse from Ryan’s face, trying to memorize it and he looked back at his drink and wrote ‘Ryan’.

“Thanks.” Ryan smiled crookedly, paid and left. He is definitely an awkward person, Brendon thought. He smiled and thought it was cute.

The next day, Brendon wasn’t really expecting Ryan to come again to the shop. (But he was hoping.) And thus, Ryan came. The bell rang and the aura felt calming. I don’t know if you’ve ever felt a welcoming aura from one’s presence but it feels nice. It felt like everything is slowing down and everything is warm and cozy. Your brain is calm for once. No noise, no ugly voices, just small hums while the wind blows on the curtains of your window sill so lightly that it feels so easy to go lax and enjoy the moment. I wouldn’t say this because it’s so cliche but I had to, it’s like a love song. When you’ve felt it, it really felt like a love song.

What differs from Brendon’s scene is that he couldn’t go lax and feel like home. He tensed up. He’s nervous because- fuck. Ryan looked amazing. He looks like a model but underrated.

“Welcome,” Brendon greeted. His voice cracked a bit and he cringed. 

“May I take your order, Mr..?” Brendon asked, nonchalantly. 

“Ross. Ryan Ross,” Ryan answered.

Ryan. Ross. Brendon replays the name in his head wanting it to stick, not wanting to forget.

“I would like a cup of caramel latte, please?” Ryan asked. So politely. Damn.

“Like yesterday?” Brendon asked a small smirk playing on his face, not meaning to.

Ryan smiled. 

“So you remembered?”

Brendon cringed. Fuck fuck fuck. Why would he do that. Great, Urie. Way to go. You look like a clingy dumb shit now. Well-fucking-done. He rushed to make Ryan’s drink trying to cover his embarrassment. 

“Ahaha.. yeah, we don’t have many customers,” Brendon nervously laughs under his made up lie. And yes, lies, straight up lies. Brendon has a lot of customers. His small coffee shop is often full in the afternoon and it’s pretty hard to remember customers’ orders. But Ryan, Ryan was an exception. Brendon would memorize a whole book about Ryan if he could.

“What? Why? Your coffee is great. I’ve been searching for good coffee everywhere yet not many shops could satisfy me,” Ryan explained.

Brendon blushed on the hidden meaning of Ryan’s words. Is his coffee really that good? He smiled and wrote ‘Ryan Ross’ on the latte cup.

“Here, Ross,” Brendon motioned the cup to Ryan.

“Thanks.. and you are?” Ryan took the cup from his hands while pointing at Brendon. Their fingers brushed and Brendon could feel the softness of Ryan’s hand. Is that lotion? Or sweat? Brendon is not sure.

“Brendon Urie,” he answered. Trying to play cool

“Thanks, Brendon,” Ryan thanked and Brendon could feel the smile in Ryan’s voice although he’s not really smiling. Or is he though? Maybe just a slight smirk. Who knows?

“I’ll see you around?” Brendon asked. Ryan smiled. Really smiled now. He paid, and walk out of the coffee shop.

“Sure,”

It was already evening when Brendon close the shop, but he didn’t go home yet. He sat outside of his shop with a cup of black coffee and an acoustic guitar. He loves watching the sunset while enjoying his favourite black coffe. He played a chord and it felt right that he started singing.

“When I look in her eyes, I just see the sky,” Brendon sang under his breath. It was one of his favourite songs despite he doesn’t know what the lyrics meant or what the singer meant. He only knew that he fell in love with that song the first time he heard it on the radio.  
Brendon looked up and saw the moon already visible in the sky. It reminded him of Ryan. Ryan is pretty and so is the moon and Brendon will always admire that.

**Author's Note:**

> damn aint u suppose to write the name on the cup BEFORE putting coffee in it :/ idk man im not a barista lol.


End file.
